marks_minecraft_the_challengefandomcom-20200215-history
Lifelines
Summary Lifelines is the 3rd season of Marks' Minecraft The Challenge. This season featured the 24 contestants paired up to create 12 teams. These pairs would compete in Ibri, Oman for $40 cash. Cast Format Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Pit". The winning team of each challenge earns immunity from entering The Pit, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Pit. The winning team also earns the right of choosing the team to compete in The Pit against the challenge losers. One player will represent their team in the Pit. The player who wins the elimination round returns, along with their partner to the game and has the opportunity to compete for a share of a $350,000 prize, while the losing player is eliminated from the game, along with their Bloodline. Players were forced to compete against their bloodlines. The winning team would be safe from going into the Pit. The losing team has to send one player from the losing team into The Pit, while the winning team sends another player from the losing team into The Pit. If a player loses in The Pit, that player is not only eliminated, but so is their lifeline. Teams reverted to pairs in episode 9. Gameplay '''Challenge Games''' * '''Dropper: '''Contestants must start at the top of a large box, with blocks scattered all around the box. They must try to drop down to the bottom, by going from block to block. If they die, they must restart. First team to the bottom wins. ** '''Winners: '''''Blue Team'' *'''Pig Fishing: '''Contestants must use fishing poles to drag Pig into their designated fenced areas. After 5 minutes, all pigs not in fenced areas are killed and the teams' pigs are counted. The team with the most pigs wins. *** '''Winners: '''''Red Team'' **'''Street Smarts: '''Contestants get questions individually while standing on a large pixel street. If they get a question right, they stay in the game. If they get it wrong, the ground beneath them is blown up and they are sent blasting off. The last team to have members still on the street wins. *** '''Winners: '''''Blue Team'' **'''Sumo-No: '''Contestants send out one team member at a time to face off against the other team's designated player in a sumo match where they are in the air trying to push off the opposing player. If a player wins, they stay in the ring and face off against the next designated member from the opposite team. The last team with players remaining wins. *** '''Winners: '''''Red Team'' **'''Slow and Steady: '''Contestants must swim through a sea of water and fences to the finish line. They must weave their wave through the fence posts in order to get to the end the fasts. First team to have all members finish will win! *** '''Winners: '''''Blue Team'' **'''Boat Boat: '''Contestants must get in boats and follow a map with coordinates in order to find the finish line for the challenge. The first team with all members to cross the finish lines with their boats will win! *** '''Winners: '''''Blue Team'' **'''Color Blind: '''Contestants must run around on a colorful platform with different wool colors mixed around. At intervals, Marks will call out a color and all colors besides that one will be deleted. If you aren't on the color, you fall to the ground. The last person standing will win for them and their partner. *** '''Winners: '''''Maxwell & Derek'' **'''Dare To Risk It All: '''Contestants must parkour through different stages with progressively higher parkour points. After finishing a section, contestants can choose to keep going for a higher point value, or stop and keep the point value they stand on. The pair with the highest combined point value after 10 minutes will be the winners. *** '''Winners: '''''Ranks & Mika'' '''Pit Games''' *'''Blind Trust''': Contestants are blinded on a platform, across from each other. With their partner's voices being the only thing helping them to see, they must run and push the other person off the platform in order to win. Last person standing wins. **'''Played By: '''''Jervy vs Bobby'' ***'''Bridge It''': Contestants must parkour across a bridge, and after each round, they must remove two blocks each. If you fall off the bridge, you are eliminated. Last person standing on the bridge wins. ****'''Played By: '''''Roman vs Nolan'' ***'''Fire Retardant''': Contestants must race around a plain of fire, punching out the fir until their entire side of fire is out. First person to put out all the fire wins. ****'''Played By: '''''Ranks vs Bobby'' and ''Maxwell vs Amatsu'' ***'''Hall Brawl''': Contestants must run through a narrow hallway past another contestant to ring a bell. The players who ring the bell first in the best two out of three heats, wins the elimination. ****'''Played By: '''''Roman vs Violet'' and ''Roman vs Emma'' ***'''Make Me Sick''': Contestants are placed on beams across from each other. Then the contestants are given nausea and must use fishing poles to try to knock their opponents off of the beam. Last contestant standing on the beam wins. ****'''Played By: '''''Ranks vs Darryl'' and ''Ranks & Mika vs Josh & Isaiah'' ***'''Shooting On Up''': Contestants must shoot buttons on the opposite side of the arena with a bow and arrow in order to gain a jump boost, where they will jump through a small hole in the ceiling to move up 4 levels. The first person to the top wins. ****'''Played By: '''''Damian vs Alex'' ***'''Homewrecker''': Contestants must race into a room and using their hands, break down all the blocks inside the room. Once they break down all the blocks, they can help their teammate. Once both teammates have their entire room broken down, they win. ****'''Played By: '''''Maxwell & Derek vs Alex & Roman'' Game Summary Voting Progress =